What Secrets in the Garden of Babylon
by Optimus Magnus
Summary: When Delenn makes a small decision to curb her boredom, it has far reaching consequences: not in the least for her old, lonely friend Shaal Myan


What Secrets in the Garden of Babylon 

Delenn was board.  Never before in her life had she been board.  She ran her hand absent-mindedly though her long hair and realized it was also the first time in her new form she'd actually had nothing to do.  When she was a pure Minbari she'd spent her free time meditating and studying ancient texts; now with her human insight she realized how incredibly boring that was.  As her train of thought continued, Delenn fell prey to one of humanities most destructive feelings: bitterness

[I am not unable to defend myself] she thought, remembering something that one of the less than polite members of the security staff had said

"Unfortunately I do seem to have a less the glowing, record, for looking after myself" Delenn had to admit

With that in mind she got up and went out to the Zocolo: she knew an area where those beings that practiced in fighting and defense arts trained.  She decided that she might try out a human style since to learn a Minbari fighting art she'd have to travel back to Minbar and most of the other ones done by the Centauri and Narn were for larger bodied beings than her.  After carefully reading the etiquette rules on a human school for a style called 'Jujitsu' she stepped inside.

"Can I help you?" a deep voice asked

Delenn spun around to come face to face with one of the tallest humans she'd ever seen: he was well over 6 feet tall, and had a large muscular frame and intense amber eyes; an unusual colour she observed.

"Yes, Judan, Kanno.  I'd like to join this school" Delenn was very nervous

"I'm honoured ambassador, please step this way" the man broke into a smile and showed her into a small office

Delenn sat down while the man began to sort out some paper work and a fee.  After a few minutes of thought, the Judan's curiosity got the best of him and he asked Delenn why she wished to join this school

"Because I have been in situations where something like this could help me, such as the incident with the Earth troops a few months ago" she said

"Dishonourable cowards the lot of them; I heard what happened and I feel ashamed to be of the same blood as them" the Judan spat, surprising Delenn

"Thank you; any way, I wish to avoid such problems in the future" Delenn replied

[And in the coming days I feel I shall need to use such training] Delenn was referring to the coming war

"I see.  Well, aside from the usual rules, Delenn, I want to impress upon you this one other rule: outside that door, you are an ambassador; in here, you are my student and I am in charge.  Is that understood?" he asked

"Yes" Delenn had to admire the respect this man commanded

"Well as long as we have an understanding on that matter; welcome to the Eric Kanno school of Jujitsu" he smiled again and extended his hand

Delenn shook the hand and gave as firm a grip as she could muster.  The Judan asked her clothing size so an appropriate Judogi could be purchased for her.  The beginner class was starting in nearly 10 minutes so once Delenn paid for the clothing and was taught how to tie the belt she was to join the class.  She knelt beside another woman of human appearance.  Another woman walked in front of them; her uniform was tied with a black belt and she was a stern and strong looking woman

"Since this is the beginner's class, we shall start with some basic courtesy and breathing and meditation" she had a very level voice

With her upbringing in the Religious Caste, Delenn had little difficulty with the breathing or meditation exercises.  Some of the bowing was a little strenuous on her back but she soon found out a way that would solve that problem with some simple stretches before kneeling.  They practiced these for roughly half an hour

"Okay, now for stance work" the black belt said

The class stood up and bowed to her.  Then she showed them the basic stance: the body slightly diagonal with the arms raised and bent.  The legs were spread just more than shoulder width apart and the feet faced forward.  Despite the use this activity had, Delenn had not felt more at peace than she did now, not since Dukat died.  She repressed the desire to cry at the memory and focused instead on the stance.  The activity lasted a further hour where they learnt to go backwards and forwards and change their guard position and at the end, a chokehold.

"Training resumes on Thursday at 2100 hours, that's 9 o'clock for those who don't speak military" the black belt said

The class bowed and went to get changed.  Delenn felt slightly self-conscious in front of all the other women in the class.  Just as she was putting on her shirt; one of the other women spoke to her.

"Hi, I'm Lauren" she said and offered a friendly hand

"Delenn" she replied

"I know, good to meet you" Lauren seemed friendly enough

"Thank you" Delenn was a little tired

"So, Delenn, what made you take this up; I saw a Minbari fight in a Mutai once; very skillful" Lauren asked

"To learn a fighting art from my planet; I'd have to move back to Minbar, but this is my home and I don't want to leave" she said

"And the Judan based my worthiness to join on my spiritual and mental strength, not my caste" she added

"Ah, I see.  Well I'll see you at the next practice Delenn, have a good night" Lauren called out as she ran off.

"Oh, and you may want to tie your hair in a tight ponytail so it won't get in your way when the sparring begins" Lauren added on an after thought

"Thank you" Delenn called back

Delenn collapsed on her couch upon returning to her quarters, Judogi still on the floor; and she felt all the soreness of her muscles yet also a great satisfaction in her bones and in her heart as well.  With that in mind Delenn decided to have a bath to ease all the pain in her body, as the humans say 'no pain, no gain' Delenn thought as she ran her bath.  After the soothing treatment of the bath she got into what Ivanova had called lazy clothes: loose cotton pants and a large shirt and put on a vid that she borrowed off Garibaldi.

"This 'Duck Dodgers' may be slightly childish but it is amusing" she said and sat down to watch the old Daffy Duck cartoon

Lenir entered Delenn's quarters with his card and smiled despite himself: Delenn was asleep on the couch in front of her vid screen in her casual attire.  Then he noticed the Judogi on the floor beside her and he picked it up and studied it.  He could not read the characters on the back and right breast of the jacket, but the words 'B5 Jujitsu Club' were sewn into a sleeve

"I must investigate this Jujitsu, this looks like a ceremonial robe" Lenir thought it may be a religious group.

After carefully folding the uniform and placing it on a desk, he gently shook Delenn awake to so as to get her to sleep in her bed.  Delenn jerked her eyes open and without thinking, used the chokehold on Lenir because she was so startled.  Delenn was so quick that Lenir couldn't respond and only when Delenn's vision focused did she see who it was.

"In Valen's name, Lenir I'm so sorry" Delenn said as she helped her shocked aide to his feet

"It is okay, but where did you learn that?" he asked

"In my Jujitsu class" Delenn said

"So it isn't a religious following?" Lenir seemed a little crest fallen

"No, it is a human martial art" she answered and picked up the folded Judogi and placed it in a drawer then she looked at Lenir

"You are to tell no one of this: no one, do you understand?" Delenn asked

"Yes, but I am curious why you want to keep it private" Lenir said

"You do not need to worry about that" Delenn made sure Lenir knew this was a private matter

"Yes Delenn" Lenir bowed and left her quarters

So the months went by, and Delenn continued to train in the art of Jujitsu: she became good friends with both her teacher and Lauren, her husband Liam and young daughter Carrie.  They often met at the Zocolo and had lunch and dinner.

One day, Delenn was practicing in the Dojo during a slow and boring day before Shaal Myan arrived again for a visit.  In the months she'd been training Delenn was up to her Orange belt.  As she finished her training session, Delenn heard someone speaking in Minbari, strained Minbari at any rate.  With curiosity she stuck her head around the doorway and saw her teacher reading something aloud; it was one of Shaal Myan's poems.

"You have a good grasp of the language" Delenn said with a chuckle

"Oh, I didn't know you were there" Eric said looking up in slight surprise

"Do you know Shaal Myan is coming here tomorrow?" Delenn asked

"Yes: there is to be a sharing of creativity: I thought I'd combine a bit of Minbari culture and some human as well" he said and resumed writing

"Oh?" Delenn was intrigued now

"Yes, my father was a Japanese man, my mother was English.  But when my mother died my father moved back to Japan where we had the support of other family members" Eric explained

"Go on, please" Delenn was sitting on the chair now

"This art is many years old, it goes back to the days of the Samurai, Japan's warrior caste.  But as well as warriors they were expected to be educated, refined and artistic.  Haiku, a form of Japanese poetry was something I excelled at, so I thought I'd try and write a Haiku in Minbari" he explained at length

Delenn smiled: despite his massive frame and muscular body, Eric was a very gentle man with a good heart and a nice soul.  With a curt bow and a smile, Delenn allowed her teacher to return to his hobby.  As she walked home, Delenn thought about introducing Myan to Eric.

[I think Myan and he would get on well] Delenn thought as she settled down to bed

The next day the station was awash with cultural displays and jovial behavior as Minbari, Brakiri, Narn and Centari among others, mingled and sampled each other's various cultural offerings ranging from food to music and theatre.  John Sheridan was milling around the Zocolo with Susan and Garibaldi.  Security was a bit tighter than normal since Shaal Myan was back.

"Well, isn't this a wonderful sight?" Susan said and looked at the general happiness around

"Well after what's been happening lately, a little celebration is in order" John said as he took a piece of food off a waiter's tray

"But it's a security nightmare" Garibaldi groaned

"Ah quit yer yapping" Susan and slapped his head

Soon the performances started; Shaal Myan was first with her songs and poetry which was warmly received by all parties involved.  Then there was some Narn comedy akin to earth's Three Stooges, this gained uproars of laughter.  Delenn was watching with Lauren for Eric to go on with his poetry.  Then after many other acts, Eric was up.

The haiku made all the Minbari stare in awe at the human: never had they heard their own language fused with one of Earth's most refined written and spoken art forms.  It seemed like a great step in reconciliation between the two races had just been taken and it wasn't with a treaty or a good will mission, it was with a piece of poetry.  Delenn was smiling as she saw the sheer amazement and, admiration.

"That was beautiful" Myan said

"Yes it was; would you like to meet him?" Delenn asked

"Yes, I would very much" Myan replied

Once the performances had finished, everyone was mingling once more and Eric was standing at a porthole looking out with a fruit drink in his hand, contemplating space.  He was jarred from his thoughts by a gentle tap on the shoulder.  He turned his head sharply and saw Delenn and Myan.  He was momentarily frozen upon seeing Myan before him; she seemed so frail compared to him.  He collected himself when he realised Myan had bowed to him.  He returned the bow in a manner he was used to.

"Shaal Myan, this is Eric Kanno, a great warrior, poet, and teacher" Delenn said

"It is a great honour to meet you, Shaal Myan" Eric said with another bow, this one more deep than the last

"Thank you, I am sorry, I am used to calling someone by their rank if they have one" she said with a small laugh

"Well, Judan is my rank in an art in which I teach and train in" he said in an effort to make Myan feel better

"Judan, what does it mean?" Myan asked

"It means 'master of the gentle art', from memory" he answered

"Excuse me Myan, I must go and speak with Captain Sheridan" Delenn said and left: the Minbari and human feeling somewhat apprehensive without Delenn there for moral support.

Over near Lauren (who had managed to strike up a conversation with Susan), Delenn was sitting down with a small look of thought and apprehension.  She knew that look on her teacher's face; she had seen it too many times on Marcus's face when he looked at Susan not to recognise it.  And while the idea filled her with a new hope; she knew that the better part of both races would never accept a Minbari and a human as partners.

"Delenn, is that Eric over there speaking nervously to your friend Shaal Myan over there?" Lauren asked

"Yes it is" she said and drank her shot quickly (her transformation had allowed her to consume low amounts of alcohol, but 1 drink a day was the most she was allowed)

"He looks, like a love sick puppy" Susan said

"That's because, if I recognized that look on his face correctly; he is" Delenn said and spun her glass before asking for a water

"But there are Earth Force rules to prevent this-" Susan was cut off

"Eric isn't Earth Force, those rules cover military personnel, not civilians" Lauren said

Susan was silenced by that argument.  Earth Force could not interfere in the private life of a civilian without reasonable doubt to their involvement in dubious dealings: as far as they knew, Eric Kanno ran a business, paid all his taxes etc.

"Well, this may be the booze talking, but I hope that they work out" Lauren said

"I hope so too" Delenn said and looked back: Myan and Eric were more relaxed now and were talking casually as if they were old friends

[May Valen protect you both, because I fear nothing else will] Delenn thought and went back to her drink

Later that evening, Eric was escorting Shaal Myan back to her quarters.  Myan had found many of the qualities in this man were so very like a Minbari that it felt almost as if she were talking with another artist back on Minbar.  As they approached her quarters, a familiar shuffle assaulted Myan's ears.

"What is it?" Eric with his highly attuned senses also heard it

"We told you to stay away from Earth, freak, now you're back again" a voice from the black said

"Home-Guard" Eric snorted

"That's right traitor" the same voice spat

"Spare us your idle threats scumbag, go away and keep your senseless hate to yourself" Eric said, standing abreast of Myan

"I don't want to harm my own, pal, move and let me at the Minbari" the man hissed

"If you want her, you have to come through me" Eric said and set his stance up but kept his upper body totally relaxed

[Is he mad, they will kill him] Myan thought

"Fine" the man now in the light said and stabbed at Eric

Eric smirked and caught his hand.  He then twisted it, bringing it up above their heads and using his other hand; put the man's wrist in a lock.  He applied pressure to the limb, causing great pain and the Home-Guard goon to drop his knife.  Eric snorted and shook his head

"People like you, are weak.  You have no spirit and so must attack others to find meaning when all you do is pander to fear and irrationalism.  You aren't even human: you're a disease that I hope one day, to eradicate" Eric delivered a stirring speech as security arrived

"Well, you've made my job easier" Garibaldi said and ordered his men to take the Home-Guard man into custody

Garibaldi asked Myan if she was all right as the security team took the struggling man away.  Eric on the other hand stayed out of the way, content to know he'd done his duty and to allow Mr. Garibaldi do his job.  Myan was however very distracted because she kept glancing over at Eric to make sure he was all right.  Despite his warrior prowess, she was worried for his safety because he had endangered his life to save hers.

"Myan; are you sure you're okay?" Garibaldi asked for the fifth time

"Yes I am" she answered patiently

"Okay, would you like a security escort for the rest of the way?" he asked

"Judan Kanno was a more than able guard for this much of the trip, I see no reason to think he would be ineffectual for the rest of it" she said and turned on her heel

[Such grace…] Eric thought and fell into step behind Myan; leaving Garibaldi to scratch his head

Myan felt Eric's intense amber eyes darting all over the corridor as they walked to her quarters.  Shaal had given the man behind her a great deal of thought as they had walked: she definitely liked the man for all his virtues.

"Thank you for the escort, and your help; I am most grateful" Myan told Eric upon reaching her door

"It was an honour to meet you" Eric replied with a small bow

Myan smiled to herself: if he were a Minbari she'd dare say she might be falling in love with him.  She very quickly quashed that thought from her mind and returned the bow and entered her room and closed the door.  Eric stood there for a full minute before he turned on his heel and left to go to his own quarters.

[Even the Minbari won't know what I am, hmm, that Vorlon, Kosh may know of my race.  I shall go and see him tomorrow] Eric resolved

Myan awoke that morning feeling very refreshed and calm.  After her morning ritual she went to see Delenn and on her way, pondered.  The obvious signs of the growing relationship between her friend and captain Sheridan was one the best signs of unification she'd seen between human and Minbari.

[I can't think why so many at home would be opposed to this, purity comes from spiritual strength and not genetics] Myan thought as she knocked on the door

[And what is purity, there is no such thing in realistic terms] she added to herself as Delenn answered the door

"Good morning Myan, I heard what happened last night.  Are you okay?" Delenn asked

"Thanks to the bravery of your friend, yes I am.  He is a highly skilled warrior, my brother and he would get on well" she said with a smile

Delenn remembered Myan's brother: a member of the warrior caste.  He and Myan were only step-siblings but to Nenar it didn't matter, Myan was his sister plain and simple to him.  Nenar was also the most light-hearted warrior Minbari that anyone could fathom; he took subjects in a lighter manner than his comrades.  Not to say he was a bad warrior, far from it: he was highly skilled at the Pike and a most successful captain of a Minbari cruiser, but he was still a fun loving young man.

"How would you like to spend the day?" Myan asked

"Well, since this is my day off; I usually relax or do some extra training" Delenn said

"Training?" Myan was confused

"Yes, I recently took up Jujitsu, the martial art that Judan Kanno knows, he is my head instructor" Delenn confessed

"Well I was hoping to relax myself.  How are we to go about this?" Myan asked

With a smile, Delenn pulled Myan into her quarters and decided it was time for the Minbari in general to be introduced to Duck Dodgers.  Myan laughed too, it was quite funny and was a rather insightful look into how humans dealt with things like the future and technology.  After viewing a few of these cartoons and some reading of Myan's latest works, Delenn was reminded of a meeting she had, an informal one at any rate.  After parting ways Myan decided to take a wander around the station.

Eric was in the most secluded part of the station's atrium, meditating deeply.  He was using a technique taught to him a long time ago; he had learnt to search out a person by the unique pattern of energy given out by their soul.  He grinned as he realized how very Minbari like that concept sounded.  Suddenly he discovered he'd sought out Myan's pattern.  Eric saw no point in leaving her and decided to make sure she was safe.  At first all seemed well, but Eric was possessed of a 'sixth sense' for danger, and right now some serious red lights were flashing.

[I'll be investigating this] he decided and located Myan and went to find her

Myan was in the Zocolo, admiring the shops and other businesses and generally relaxing, as she had intended to do.  Unaware, Myan was being followed by two shady characters: one thing with humans was they were odd; they could be at each other's throats but when on of them was wronged, they came together.  Such was the case of the two men following Myan now.

"We'll get her for Johnny's sake" the taller one said

"Yeah, this Minbari bitch is ours" the shorter but more intense one replied

Eric made his way up to the Zocolo to seek out Shaal Myan and be assured of her safety.  Delenn and Sheridan were also in the Zocolo searching for some food for dinner that night, they had plotted to invite Myan and Eric to this little dinner thing, see if they could either break the tension between the two or at least establish to feelings of the pair regarding each other.  Eric turned the corner and saw Myan at a stall in the alien part of the Zocolo, so at his most casual pace he strode over to say hello.

"Hello" he said softly

"Juda-" Eric held a hand up to stop Myan

"Please, call me Eric" he said with a smile

"Okay, Eric" Myan replied with a smile of her own

It was at this moment 3 things happened at once: all three main groups saw each other, the two shifty men pressed a button and Delenn called out to her friend.  Before anyone knew what was going on, a large explosion ripped open the roof area of the Zocolo that the groups were in and a large pile of debris fell right on Myan and Eric who used his body to shield the Minbari woman.  Most of the other aliens were unhurt and had taken cover.  Delenn kept seeing the scene in slow motion: the roof fell, Eric and Myan sort of crumpled and Eric had placed Myan under his large frame so she took as little injury as possible.  In his quarters, Kosh sensed a presence he'd not sensed in many years and he had to speak to the owner of said presence.

There was a severe state of shock and awe as Security pounced the two men with the remote and many Minbari who saw what happened were crying and declaring their outrage.  Delenn herself had collapsed after seeing a good friend and teacher die.  However, the universe is full of mysterious and powerful things.  Before anything else could be done, the station floor began to rumble and the pile of debris began to shake.  Yellow light could be seen in the cracks, then a loud scream.

"KYAAAAAAAA" a large pulse of energy shot out, causing the debris to shoot away

In the middle of the once debris pile was Eric, sort of.  His hair now stood up in long gold spikes and his body now seemed to glow a brilliant white colour with his amber eyes glowing brightly like beacons.  Myan was unconscious at his feet; without a sound he knelt down and picked the woman up and walked over to the medics and gently handed Myan to them.  The whole population of the Zocolo was watching him as he turned and stared at the two men that were being held by Security.

"Murderers" Eric hissed

Then the room erupted in light again as Eric began to concentrate his power into his hands, creating a small ball in them, but no one doubted it had power far greater in magnitude compared to its size.  Eric was in a blind rage and had an unexpected mediator not stepped in, the station would have been destroyed that day.  Kosh, still in his encounter suit, stepped between Eric and the two men.

{Stop} the Vorlon said in a strange language

{Out of my way Vorlon, they are mine} Eric responded in the same language

{If you fire that beam you will destroy this station and everyone on it, including the Minbari woman} Kosh countered

Eric seemed to calm down as he realised he would be no better than his targets if he attacked them.  Breathing in deeply he dissipated the energy blast and his aura went away.  But his physical change remained.  Kosh walked over to Eric and spoke again in the same unknown language.

{There will come a time when your power will be needed.  Take heart, you did save her life} Kosh assured Eric that Myan was safe

{Thank you, Kosh} Eric whispered

{You are welcome} the Vorlon said and left the Zocolo, but not before another flash of white illuminated the area

Eric turned to look at all the stunned and scared faces on the Zocolo that saw him, most were scratching their heads in disbelief: they weren't sure what was going on.  Eric quickly undid his transformation and went over to the only people he assumed would remember anything if that flash came from where he thought it did

"Well, it appears I have a few things to explain don't I?" he said sheepishly

"Yes, I'd say you do" Sheridan replied


End file.
